Forbidden Love: The oncoming battle!
by angelkitty1993
Summary: Ulquorria kidnaps Orihime and brings her to Hueco Mundo. While being there, Aizen shows her the Hougyoku and he wants her to be apart of the upcoming battle between the shinigami and him. What's going to happen when these two fall in love? please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does. This story takes place where she is in Hueco Mundo and Aizen wants to see her to let her see the Hougyoku.**

Hope you guys like this! It's Aizen X Orihime. It might be rated M later on not too much of it though. Just saying not too extreme! Lol! :P so just a warning to for some people. It's sort of a short story as well. Enjoy!

Note: This is Orihime telling you the story.

Chapter 1: Showing of the Hougyoku/ Aizen's meaning for wanting Orihime

Everyday is the same routine here in Hueco Mundo. Basically, I get up and Ulquiorra brings me my meals for me to eat. I sometimes don't feel like eating but it's no use to argue with Ulquiorra because he would probably shove the food down my throat if I don't do as he tells me. So I just shut up and eat it. Ulquiorra leaves… Then I'm left all alone here in this room, it's so quiet and sad. It makes me want to cry. I want to see my friends again, to see Kurosaki Ichigo again the boy who I love with all my heart. ( She starts to have some tears in her eyes)

**Six Hours have pass with Orihime crying and sleeping, and then Ulquiorra shows up with her meal for dinner.**

Ulquiorra: '' Woman, dinner is ready for you.'' '' Eat it.'' '' If you don't eat it by the time I get back, then I'll force it down your throat.''

Orihime: Fine.

**Ulquiorra leaves with a sad Orihime eating her meal. Orihime eats her meal, then she sits by the couch and looks out the window into Las Noches gazing at the moon. Ulquiorra arrives again.**

Ulquiorra: '' Woman, Lord Aizen wants to see you, he says it's very urgent. '' '' Come, with me.''

Orihime: O-Okay. She tells him in a frightening voice.

**Orihime follows Ulquiorra and asks him…**

Orihime: Why does Aizen want to see me?

Ulquiorra: ''All he told me was that it's urgent. Don't ask me any more questions, Woman. Just follow. ''

Orihime: Okay

**Ulquiorra brings Orihime to Aizen's throne. Aizen was just sitting there, with a smirk across his face.**

Aizen: '' Hello, Orihime.''

Orihime just stood there trembling.

Aizen: '' Why are you trembling?'' '' I'm not going to hurt you Orihime.'' '' I want to show you something. '' '' Come with me''

**Lord Aizen gets up from his throne, and Orihime follows' wishing she could refuse. **

Aizen: '' Orihime, this is the Hougyoku. '' '' Look it's marvelous isn't it?''

Orihime: ''No Aizen. ( She says bravely) It's not marvelous, it's not anything. How can you like that thing that has great power?''

Aizen: '' Because that's just it Orihime.'' This thing has power, gives you power, make you want power, power for you to destroy all who hates you and who stands in your way.'' '' The Hougyoku's ability is for wanting a person who is strong, then it gives them power, and whoever has that power can destroy who are worthless to them.

Orihime: '' That's not good at all. ''

Aizen: '' You'll realize soon enough Orihime. '' Your powers are great, it trespasses into god's territory. The Hougyoku is going to give me the power to turn you into..a Vasto Lorde.. ''

Orihime: '' V- Vasto Lorde…'''?

Aizen: '' Yes, Orihime, you see, if you become a Vasto Lorde, we will be invincible. Your friends will not have the strength to fight you. Remember, I do recall Urahara saying that your not strong enough for battle that is going to take place soon, and that your friends don't think your powers are good enough for battle. Am I right? Miss.. Inoue?

Orihime: Yes, Lord Aizen. H- He did say that, but it's my fault in the first place. I just need to practice by myself to become stronger to protect my friends.

Aizen: Orihime, they don't understand about your powers like I do. Your powers are hidden underneath and you just need someone to bring forth your powers. Orihime, I give you the power to become a Vasto Lorde, you are going to be my queen as well. The Vasto Lorde will also give a change into your personality. You have two decisions. Decision Number One: if you don't agree to this, if Kurosaki Ichigo ever comes to rescuing you, I will give out orders for him to be killed along with his friends. Decision number two: You'll become my queen and Vasto Lorde, and we'll show your friends your true powers, and we'll defeat them. Orihime, remember that your mine now, you can't go back even if you want to, and your friends know that your not strong enough. So what do you say Orihime- chan?''

Orihime: I- I….

Please Tell Me How you like it! First fanfiction story so reviews will be awesome!

Next Chapter 2 is called: Orihime's Decision! Stay Tuned!

Note: I have this other story I made up myself called Amazing Singer Mikan, look it up on . Just type in the title and you'll find it. ;) Many thanks who are supporting this story. I will also be doing more of my other favorite couples and I promise it will deserve a good ending and hope the characters will be played out right. Love you all.

Sincerely,

Angelkitty1993


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Orihime's Decision! Feelings for Aizen?**

Aizen: ''So Orihime, what is your decision?''

Orihime: ''I.. I'll do it. ''

Aizen: ''Really? ''

Orihime: ''Yes, whatever it takes for me to protect my friends, if it costs me my life I'll do it. Remember … Aizen.. this is not for you…''

Aizen: '' I see.. and you'll also agree for being my queen as well?''

Orihime: '' Yes, Lord Aizen, as long as your promise your part of the deal, for not hurting my friends.'' '' I'll accept to become a Vasto Lorde. '' Just tell me what to do.''

Aizen: '' I see, well then.''

Aizen comes up to her.

Aizen: ''If you agree to this deal and for being my queen, then.. kiss me. ''

Orihime: '' W-What?''

Aizen: '' I want you to kiss me. If you kiss me, your powers will be given to you. '' This was not like how the Espada's become powerful, they became powerful from just the Hougyoku. '' But your special, the powers the Hougyoku gave me to give to you are within me. '' Kiss me, and then you will become a Vasto Lorde and my queen. ''

Orihime: '' I can't….

Aizen: '' Oh… I see.. you want your first kiss to be with that boy right?

Orihime blushed a little.

Orihime: Yes…

Aizen just sighed a little and walked up to her. He pulls her close to his face and lifts up her chin where Orihime notices he his quite handsome and kisses her. Aizen was giving the most passionate kiss to her.

Orihime was trying to make him stop..

Orihime slaps Aizen. Orihime: Stop, you can't do this!

Aizen: '' I don't want to make this painful but if I have to…

Aizen uses a binding spell to which her arms goes to her back and her legs stay straight. She cannot move.

Orihime: What is this? I can't move. Don't do this Lord Aizen.

Aizen: '' I'm sorry, Orihime, but you agreed.'' '' Forget that Ichigo boy.''

Aizen leans into her..

Orihime: Stop!

But it was too late and Aizen grabs Orihime's head and kisses her and stays that way.

Orihime just stood there in silence, letting it happen as she knew she can't resist no more. She had her eyes closed, but then she opens her eyes and notices his brown eyes that were looking at her. She blushed a little, and realized his charm.

After Aizen kissed her. The Transformation began.

Orihime: What's this? I'm transforming?

Aizen: '' Yes, Orihime… '' You are transforming..''

The transformation was so epic like, she started to scream a little as the power went inside her. Her arms begin to transform, her legs, then her whole outfit. It was an Angel like Vasto Lorde form. Her mask begin to empower her, coming out of her soul, it was an incredible mask and her eyes glaring the color white.

Aizen stood in awe.

Aizen: '' Yes, now, my Orihime, how do you feel with this power that you hated before?''

Orihime stood there, and then began to walked closer to him.

Orihime told him.

Orihime: I feel.. somewhat sad.. I didn't know this was my true power.

Aizen: '' Yes, Orihime, it is your true power, you'll get used to it, you can go back to your other form. '' '' But we need to be together at all times cause I'm the one who transforms you into this powerful being.''

Aizen looks at her face, and kisses her once again. She goes back to her true form. Orihime falls to the ground and faints.

Aizen: You did well, Orihime chan. I shall now take you to my room to let you rest. You will not be alone no more.

Aizen goes back to his throne where Ulquiorra was waiting for them.

Aizen: Ulquiorra don't worry about Orihime for right now. I'll shall take her to my room tonight and let her rest.

Ulquiorra: As you wish, Aizen sama.

With that, Ulquiorra disappeared and last part is Aizen bringing Orihime to his room giving him a smirk smile.

So what do you guys think about second chapter?

Let me know!

And if you couldn't find the chapter to my other story, say author and put angelkitty1993 and it will come up. Thanks a lot love you guys! Reviews would be nice! Critics can be fine to as well, hey its your opinion by the way! It only helps me learn from others.!

Stay tuned for Chapter 3!


End file.
